


I’m trying to drive here!

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr NSFW Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Blow Jobs, Drabble, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: "I’m trying to drive here!"





	I’m trying to drive here!

Dean groaned when your lips met the conjuncture of his neck, kissing his sensitive skin and caressing his tight. 

“Can’t wait until we get to the motel.” You whispered into his ear. “Damn Dean, seeing you so jealous always gets me so hot.”

You were on your way back from a bar where Dean and you had gained some good money on bets,  _especially_ with your flirting and batting your lashes at distracted men as your boyfriend played against them. It was a sort of deal you had for years now, as both of your agreed some innocent flirtings was good for his luck as long as no one ever touched you. 

Of course, the other men didn’t know the rules and it often led to some bad results for them and great consequences for you. Once again, Dean had tossed you on a wall and kissed you hard until you were hot and needy before taking you to the car and promising to be done with you at the motel. 

However, you weren’t feeling exactly patient. 

“Babe...” He moaned softly when you cupped his cock through his jeans for a moment and you smirked, opening his pants enough to pull his already hard cock, stroking it for a moment and using your thumb to caress the head. “Fuck.”

You licked your lips, not looking at this face anymore but to your own hand before leaning down and taking his shaft in your lips 

“Fuck” He exclaimed when you moaned around his cock. “ _I’m trying to drive here!_ ”

You giggled, moving your lips away and moaning when he took a fistful of your hair and stopped the car, making you look at his face again.

“Get inside and take your clothes off.” He said darkly. "The first thing I want to see when I enter that motel is your ass waiting for my hands.”


End file.
